


Why the long hair?

by MYoonji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi-centric, Hair, I Don't Even Know, Italiano | Italian, Lists, Long Hair, i was bored
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYoonji/pseuds/MYoonji
Summary: People wonder about Asahi's hair length. He lets them wonder.





	

Di solito Asahi teneva i capelli legati, per evitare che durante la partita o gli allenamenti le ciocche gli finissero sul volto, bloccandogli la visule. Anche in classe non li aveva quasi mai sciolti, dal momento che gli sembrava più appropriato al contesto scolastico.

Quando però finiva le ore di studio e si incamminava verso casa, provava un indescrivibile senso di libertà nello slegarsi i capelli e lasciare la chioma libera e indomita nel vento serale. La gente lo guardava, lungo il suo cammino, con espressioni sempre nuove sul volto, e Asahi si divertiva a catalogarle, segnandole su un piccolo taccuino che portava in tasca in ogni momento. 

La disapprovazione di un'anziana signora imbellettata, il sorrisetto complice di un metallaro quarantenne che barcollava mezzo ubriaco una notte di festa, l'invidia di un ventottenne stempiato, la curiosità di una giovane scolara, il pianto sconsolato di un bambino solitario a cui aveva cercato di chiedere se si fosse perso; queste e altre le reazioni che descriveva e raccontava poi ai suoi amici per farsi qualche risata con loro. 

Ma se qualcuno provava a domandargli quale fosse la ragione per quella scelta tanto vistosa e scomoda, le sue risposte si facevano sibilline e asciutte. Così a poco a poco erano nate delle teorie riguardo ai Capelli di Azumane, teorie che lui stesso si divertiva ad alimentare con il suo comportamento enigmatico.

E anche queste ipotesi venivano prontamente appuntate, quando arrivavano al suo orecchio o a quello dei suoi compagni di squadra e scuola. Ognuno aveva le sue preferite, e venivano organizzate in Top Five e Top Ten. Alcune delle più  o diffuse erano:

-Asahi è un hippie pacifista che tenta ancora di seguire quel look anni '70. (questa non era niente male, Asahi  _era_ una sorta di pacifista, dopo tutto)

-Asahi è freddoloso; i capelli gli servono da sciarpa e berretto.

-Azumane ha una rock band e la lunghezza dei capelli indica il suo ruolo indiscusso di leader nonché chitarrista principale del gruppo (sciocchezze, Asahi suonava il basso in realtà)

-E' tutto frutto di una scommessa con Suga e Daichi

-Serve per l'estetica della squadra, per controbilanciare la pelata di Tanaka

-Quel ragazzo grande e grosso fa parte di una banda di criminali e ha quest'aspetto per intimorire le sue vittime

-La sua ansia sociale gli impedisce di andare dal barbiere (beh, non era del tutto falso)

-Il Gigante Gentile non ha il coraggio di abbandonare i suoi vecchi capelli, e soffrirebbe troppo a vederli giacere su un pavimento anonimo, per poi essere gettati via e finire la loro esistenza in una triste discarica

-Ha promesso ai suoi fratelli di non tagliarseli fino a quando non sarebbe riuscito a superare la sua paura delle montagne russe (mai, quindi)

-Sono così per far colpo sulle ragazze

L'asso dei Karasuno sorrideva divertito, e lasciava fare. Coloro che contavano davvero, sapevano. Suga e Daichi lo sapevano, Noya lo sapeva.  _Eccome se lo sapeva._

Ma gli altri? Avrebbero continuato a fantasticare.


End file.
